Forever
by TheOne16th
Summary: Everything was lost and all gone. But at least he still had her. A Simon and Marcy one-shot.


**Author's Note: **Here's a one-shot Simon and Marcy fluff I wrote in my spare time.

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time in any way.

* * *

It was night.

But it was silent, and that's how it was ever since the war. No more city, no more car horns, no more noise, no more life, no more people, no more loved ones... Just ruins, dusts, and sadness.

That's how it was, especially for one poor sorrowful soul.

_Why did it have to end like this? _Simon thought. The last of his life that he left lay on his lap, crafted into a worn scrapbook. He sighed at the pretty face on the picture on his palm, dimly lit by a small lantern beside him. She looked so beautiful, so innocent, and so happy... _Betty, I'm sorry._ Simon's head rushed with memories and moments- things he knew that he could no longer return.

He looked up, resting his head on the tree where he was sitting under. He wanted to think and remember memories that were slowly fading. He felt so alone, so used-up, and abandoned just like what he felt when everyone else left him before.

He dropped his head down again, looking at the picture once more. He brushed his thumb on where her cheek is, like he used to whenever they were together. All he felt now was just ink, not the soft light feeling of her delicate and sensitive skin.

Simon felt alone, so alone and abandoned. His eyes became conspicuous of regret and worry as they gaze back to her joyful eyes. He knew that he'll never get to see them again, and he knew that he will never ever hear her forgiveness. She was gone, and he knew that too.

A soft tear traveled down his cheek, falling until it splatted down on the picture. Simon mouthed the words "I'm sorry" to her as if she could hear him through the picture. Now, he felt more than alone, more than abandoned... he felt unloved and dying. The coldness of his heart and the numbness of his soul was all brought upon by that stupid crown, but at the same time, it kept him alive, just alive to see everything fall apart. And the reason why he had never destroyed it was for another lonely soul.

"Mr. Simon?" A voice came from the bushes. It was Marcy, the little girl. She was holding Hambo, her small teddy bear that Simon gave.

Simon quickly looked up to see her approach from the bushes. "Marcy, what are you doing here? You should be sleeping right now" He then set the scrapbook down beside him, worriedly looking at Marcy.

"I had a bad dream... Can I stay and talk to you for a bit?" Marcy said, rubbing her eyes.

"No, you should be sleeping right now, Marcy. You'll need your energy for tomorrow..." Simon tried to sound caring, but he ended sounding sad as he looked back down at the scrapbook.

"But Mr. Simon please... I can't sleep" Marcy continued. She then noticed the bright gleam of the trails of tears that rested on Simon's face. "Simon, are you crying?" Marcy asked, sounding concerned.

Simon's face lit up. "What, no I'm not!" He said, sobbing after that, and taking a napkin from his pocket to wipe his cheeks.

Marcy giggled childishly. "Simon, I'm not stupid. You're crying!" She continued to laugh as Simon smiled at her.

"No I'm not! It's just a little sweat on my face, sweetie" Simon then returned his napkin back on his chest pocket.

Marcy then walked up to him and sat beside him. "What's making you cry, Simon?" Marcy asked, concerned.

Simon sighed. "I... I just looked back at things, Marcy" He looked up back at the starry night. "Things that I've lost..." Simon mumbled to himself.

"Wow, she looks really pretty" Marcy said in amazement. She saw the portrait of Betty resting on Simon's hand. "Who's she?"

Simon looked at the picture as well, raising it up to the light of the lantern for both of them to see better. "Betty, she's my love."

"Oh, where is she now?" Marcy asked.

Simon sighed sadly. "I'm not even sure if she's around anymore..." He brushed his thumb at the picture again. "I didn't even get to say sorry or good-bye..." He continued with another tear daring to fall.

"Is that why you're crying, Mr. Simon?" Marcy said, sounding as sad as Simon.

"I guess you can say that, Marcy. I lost everything, and knowing that you can't save them anymore, is just sad."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Marcy bit her lip and noticed just how sad Simon could be when he wasn't joking around. "But at least you have them forever in your heart."

Simon felt lightened up a bit. He chuckled and caressed his hand on Marcy's scalp. "I guess you're right." He saw Marcy smile back at him innocently. _Such a compassionate girl..._ Simon thought, impressed by what Marcy could say. "So tell me about your dream, Marcy."

"Well... It's not really a good dream" Marcy began.

Simon noticed how unsure she sounded. "It's alright, you can tell me about it."

Marcy then set herself down on Simon's lap, resting her hands on her stomach. She looked sad, and she looked even sadder to Simon when her eyes met his. "I saw you wear the crown. I was telling you to stay, but this time, I didn't hear you snap out of it..." Marcy paused and looked away from Simon. "You kept walking, I was pulling your shirt... But then..." She stopped, not wanting to continue.

Simon became worried. "Then what happened?" He urged.

"It felt cold and it was dark" Marcy then met Simon's eyes again. Her look sent the message of sorrow. " I saw daddy take me away, and then I never saw you again."

Simon then placed a hand on her shoulder. "I will never leave you, Marcy" he said. Simon pointed a finger on her chest, directly on her heart. "I'll always be here. Forever."

Marcy smiled. "When you're gone, you'll always be here" Marcy then pointed her own finger at Simon's chest, where his heart was. "And when I'm gone I'll be here too!"

They both laughed, but their laughter died down when Marcy began to yawn. Her eyes became heavy, and she was getting tired. "Simon, I'm tired again... Can you carry me to bed?" She said as she became drowsy.

"Sure thing, Marcy" Simon then wrapped his arms under her and stood up, walking towards Marcy's bedroll.

He lied her down, placing the pillow under her head. "Go get some sleep, Marcy." After that, Simon hugged his knees and watched over Marcy. "Marcy?" Simon said, calling her out. "Marcy?" He said again.

Simon sighed. _She's already sleep..._ He thought. He then covered Marcy under her blanket. "I love you, Marcy..." He whispered just before softly kissing her forehead.

–

A loud gasp shook the room of Marceline. Her body bolted up as it was shocked awake. She then remembered the dream, causing her to fall back onto her bed. She turned to her side, sighing deeply after.

Marceline hugged the small fluffy object in her arms. It was the last thing he ever left. She looked down on the teddy bear, looking at the worn buttons that acted as eyes. "I miss him too, Hambo..." Marceline whispered. "I miss him more than anyone..." He hugged the bear tighter as her eyes began to well. "I love you too, Simon..." Marceline said, clutching the last place Simon ever pointed his finger._  
_

* * *

**Author's Note**: Hope you guys liked it. Leave a review if you want. Thanks for reading.


End file.
